The Other
by melancholyallie
Summary: Sixteen year old, Adrienne falls in love with Parker, a guy she met unexpectedly and not under the best circumstances . With some obstacles and a little mystery on their hands, they still manage to learn and grow from each other. *In progress*
1. Infamous Quote

_Dedication:  
__to __my__ Parker  
__and  
__to whoever may be  
__falling in love,  
__love and lost...  
this is for you._

**OK, well...this story is kind of personal.  
****I just want people to see what I see, experience what I know...  
****I'd love some constructive advice.**

**I apologize for the long delays in between chapters. I'm a busy girl. :D**

* * *

'We always want what we don't or can't have' is pretty much the phrase that most people in our empty consumer-driven world subconsciously live by. It's simple, yet, effective. And as I sat in a little boutique in my town, Cobblestone Pointe, watching my friend try on dress after dress, this common phrase came to my attention and I thought, _yes, this definitely applies to my life_.

"What do you think of this one?" Piper asked me. She came out of the dressing room and stood on the small pedestal. Surrounded by the three tall mirrors, you could see every angle of the vintage dress. She stood facing me.

The one she had on was a beautiful champagne colored one with sparkly beads running all around it in little clusters. It was strapless, which was perfect for her tan, angular shoulders.

"Very…elegant," I replied.

She turned around and started running her hands along the fine fabrics. Her eyes surveyed and admired the dress in the mirrors.

"Oh, Adrienne, I love it when you use your 'words'," she told me with a sly grin.

"Well, that word totally fits how you look in it," I said, defending myself.

"Do you think David will like it?" she asked, hopefully.

David Hurley, a senior at Montgomery High School, was her date to the homecoming dance.

"Of course he will," I said truthfully, getting antsy. Stubborn Piper never fails to make sure it's perfect.

And so, as I go back to the infamous quote: once and a while, I secretly wish I had more excitement in my life. I do love my life, but can you blame someone who just wants something _more_? Like Piper, for example; getting asked to the dance of the year by a senior. Excitement.

Piper and I have been friends for years. We met in preschool when I sat down on the little carpet square, looked next to me and saw another girl with the coolest pigtails I'd ever seen. Her scrunchies were _divine_...and I wanted to be just like her. We played pirates and hid the baby dolls as our "treasure", finding them days later, forgetting all about it. During snack, we quietly made fun of the way the obnoxious, bossy girl ate. Eventually, we ended up doing everything together.

Although, every good thing has it's thorn: sometimes her stubbornness gets in the way of her rationality. Not that stubbornness is always a negative thing. Piper just knows what she wants and what she likes and other people have a hard time changing her mind. This can become frustrating, as you could guess.

She's always been dark haired and naturally tan, while I'm gold hair and naturally translucent. Her hair waves just to her shoulders and it takes a lot of energy to convince her that it looks as good as it does. I've perfected the, "it looks fine, just fine, Piper! Really, it's so cute. Don't worry!" over the course of a couple years. And it should be her best feature, considering her mom is the town's best hairdresser and owner of the fabulous salon, _The Boulevard_.

"Thanks for that. You're keeping my confidence level at a normal frequency," she teased.

"It's not like you need it," I said, not teasing. I checked my watch. "Well, I have to go, the sister's waiting."

"Ah, yes, the baby sister you would ditch your best friend for when she _really_ needs your help finding the perfect dress," Piper retorted.

"Piper! I told you: you look great! And you know my mom is just finishing up at work."

"Adrienne, it's ok. I was joking. But soon, it's going to be your turn!" she said, now, swishing the dress around.

"Ok…well, see you at school," I said, as I started picking up my purse and shopping bags.

"Oh! Before you go…"

I looked up.

"Un-zip me." She stepped off the pedestal and put her back to me.

I quick pulled down the zipper and it stopped halfway down her back. I gave her a quick hug, turned, and pushed myself through the door.

"Thanks!" she yelled after me.

* * *

_The leaves were scattered on the pavement as if the wind delicately placed them there.  
__Or maybe it is fate that a leaf falls on the sidewalk.  
Are we, as humans, just like leaves?  
Being placed by the wind somewhere and with one easy gust of wind,  
moved to the next spot on the sidewalk before us?  
Is that all what fate really is?_

* * *

As I walked out of the store and into the afternoon sunshine, I looked all around me and breathed in the wonderful scent of autumn. I glanced up at the colors in the trees, then looked down at the leaf-scattered sidewalk. Everything just had a certain quality that made my heart beat with a new rhythm. I'd been cooped up in stores all day and needed to breathe fresh air and not perfume and halogens. Crazy, I know.

I walked to the curb and hopped into my tan 2000 Ford Taurus.

As I pulled away from the curb, I sighed, remembering the previous morning...

* * *

It was a chilly morning, but normal for October. I was going for a walk to sit at my bench that I always sit at on nice days, and then I spotted him.

He was sitting on the bench, a book held up in front of his face. I couldn't see his face. But from what I could see, he had chocolaty brown hair that came just to his ears. His eyebrows were in a concentrated stance above his possibly green eyes, but the blue in his shirt made me try to look harder, to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

Nice.

But as I started to near the bench, I had to turn my head if I wanted to keep seeing his concentrated face. I heard someone yell, "Watch out!"

I felt something catch my foot and I gasped, watching the sidewalk come rushing towards me. Then came the pain. Mostly in my arms, considering they broke the fall. I rolled over and sat up. Grateful, that I wasn't in _too _much pain that I couldn't move. I looked at my hands, no damage.

"Jordie, you should really watch where you leave your skateboard!" I heard a woman's' voice scold. Presumably, to her son.

"I am so sorry!" A tall woman came into my view. Young, but old enough to be a mother.

She offered me her hand. I took it and stood up. I glanced behind me and saw that the mystery man was gone.

Crap.

"Jordie, please apologize to this young woman." I looked back at her.

Ah, mothers.

A little boy, I'm pretty sure was around seven years old, came out from behind his mom's skirt.

"Sorry, young woman."

I chuckled. How could you not?

"It's ok, dude," I told him, squatting down to his level. "Just keep practicing locating your board before someone else does."

He nodded and smiled, revealing no two front teeth.

Aww.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, no problem," I said standing up brushing off my jeans. All I wanted to do was find the guy with those amazing eyes.

"Alright then. Say goodbye, Jordie," she told her son.

"'Bye, Jordie!" he yelled, skipping off. His mom walked briskly after him.

"Have a nice day!" she said with a smile.

"Um, yeah…bye." I was getting even closer to the bench.

_Where is he?!_

I got to the spot and looked around. Nothing.

"Looking for me?" A voice said from behind me. I froze and almost forgot to breathe.

I whipped around and saw him standing there, the book in his hand at his side with a ridiculously adorable smirk on his face. A smile that practically killed me. Or at least my brain cells, which probably was the case because I was just about brain dead trying to speak.

And so I said, in a very squeaky voice, I may add---"No! Why would I? I was just, uh, trying to see if anyone was using this bench."

He looked at me curiously. The same concentrated eyebrows were now full of jest.

"I...well, I was going anyways," I said at last.

* * *

"Get a move on, moron!!" I heard some jerk yell at me. The red light turned green and I hadn't moved. It was so loud, he snapped me back to reality. I was really close to the airport now. My daydreaming made the twenty minutes fly by.

When I got there, I pulled the car over to the baggage terminal.

I got out of the car and walked inside. It didn't take me long to find my sister standing with a flight attendant at the baggage claim.


	2. Cards

"Adri!" she squealed, happily. She dropped her Hannah Montana backpack and ran towards me. I smiled, squatted down and opened my arms. When she got to me, she embraced my neck and squished herself against me. I breathed in her scent and squeezed back harder.

"Hey, Sophie-Bug," she giggled at her nickname. "I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too!" she said in my ear.

We pulled away and I looked at her face. Round, pink cheeks, bright blue eyes, and bouncy blonde curls staring back at me.

"How are Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked, standing up, still holding her hand. We started walking back to the baggage claim and the antsy flight attendant.

"The same," she replied. "We did so much shopping! And Grandma told me to give this to you…" she stopped walking and set down her backpack. She unzipped it, pulled out an envelope and handed it up to me.

"I didn't look, I promise." She smiled mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, teasingly, and tucked the envelope in my jacket pocket.

Anyone who knows Sophie knows that 6-year-old-curiosity trumps all manners and promises.

"Thanks, Soph, I'll read it when we get home."

"Mom got one, too." She shouldered her backpack and we both headed to the baggage claim again.

The attendant was, no lie, tapping her foot. Good. Lord.

"Thanks so _very _much for looking after my sister. We appreciate it. Don't we, Soph?"

Sophie nodded with great enthusiasm.

Her face crept into a fake 'flight attendant' smile.

"Just doing my job," she said stiffly, nasally. I was about to offer her my allergy medicine and maybe a Kleenex.

"Here are her bags." She gestured to two small suitcases, muttered a "have a nice day" and briskly walked off.

"Bye!" Sophie yelled after her and waved. I bent down to pick up the small bags and bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

* * *

We pulled into our driveway of our big, white farmhouse. Standing on the porch was our mom, waving and smiling, excitedly. She was wearing blue jean Capri pants, slippers and a purple sweatshirt. Her after-work ensemble. So laid back, our mother.

I cut the engine and when I looked up, Sophie was already out and running to mom.

I got out, went to the trunk and got the suitcases. I slammed it shut and awkwardly managed to get from the end of our long driveway to the house in one piece, my thin body practically being flattened. I set the suitcases in the foyer and sighed.

_I need to hit the gym. _I thought to myself.

I smelled something with chicken being cooked and heard Mom already questioning Sophie in the living room with great intensity. As I got closer, I could hear the questions becoming more coherent.

"How was it? What did you do? Does New Hampshire's atmosphere really smell like _maple syrup_?"

"Mom! Give me a break!" Sophie groaned.

Our grandparents--my mom's parents--had only recently moved to New Hampshire. They felt, and I quote, they needed to "re-center their chi" and "maple syrup will do just the thing". Our grandparents are quite, um, "with it".

"I'm sorry," my mom said. "I just think it's exciting and I…well, I wish I had time off work to go."

Our mom works at the local craft store and apparently, appliques and glitter glue is more important than family.

"It's ok, Mama," Sophie said. "Grandma made sure to send home several jars of maple syrup."

God Almighty…_that's_ what was so heavy.

"And," she continued. "She wanted me to give you this card…" she reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope identical to mine."Adrienne got one, too."

"Oh, how nice," Mom said. She opened the envelope and looked curiously at the letter. She fiddled with it, her eyes down, and set it down on her lap.

"I'll read it later." She looked up and smiled, differently.

Something was wrong. I could tell. I stood up suddenly. They both gave me curious looks, wondering why I did so.

I turned around, sped-walked through the foyer, and sprinted up the stairs.

"Dinner will be in ten!" I heard my mom shout. I didn't reply. I walked to my door frame and stopped to catch my breath.

_I really_ _do need to hit the gym. _Or maybe it was the anxiety of what the letter contained. Which, in fact, was probably nothing and I shouldn't have flipped out like that. But, lately, lots of things have been making me so jumpy. Maybe I don't need to hit the gym, maybe I need a psychiatrist.

_But why did mom's face look like that?_

I shut my door and immediately reached into my jacket pocket to get the letter. I held it in my hands stared at it, motionless. After a short moment, I ripped into it and found myself staring into the face of a kitten in a flowerpot.

It looked just like Heppie. Heppie is my tortoiseshell cat, named after Audrey Hepburn, who currently resigns on my bay window. I looked over there now and she was gazing sleepily out the window into the setting sun.

I opened the card and a wisp of paper fell out. I looked down at my feet where it landed. It was a check. I bent down and read the amount. $100.00.

"Grandma…ridiculous," I muttered. Then, I moved on to the message, in a loopy handwriting is said:

_Adri-_

_You MUST come visit us now that Sophie has._

_I know you would enjoy it here._

_The money is for back to school._

_Love, Grandma and Grandpa_

I smiled. That's what grandparents's are good at: making you smile. I got up and moved over to the window seat, picking up Heppie, and sitting down. I showed her the card and said,"Who does Grandma and Grandpa think they are, huh? Sending me money?"

"Mee-ert," Heppie replied.

* * *

The next day was my sister's 7th birthday party.

I was filling goodie-bags with candy and sparkly hair ties on the kitchen counter when I heard the doorbell ring twice. I walked towards the door, thinking it was probably a surprise clown act I didn't know about. I caught a glimpse of myself in the foyer mirror. Ugh. Working for a 6 year old was tough noogies. My reflection proved it.

I answered the door and it wasn't a clown.

It was _him_.

The guy from the bench.

Immediately, I averted my eyes and my hand went to my hair, trying casually to smooth it out.

"Hi," he said. "I, uh, don't know if you remember me...and I hope I'm not interrupting the party, but you dropped this in the park the morning we...met." He held up my phone. Small, black, and bruised from all the times I've clumsily dropped it. Mentally, I kicked myself for not thinking to look at the park. When I woke up the other morning, I nearly had an aneurysm trying to think of where I might have left it.

The wind picked up, and his hair--the color of warm coffee--lifted in the breeze, penetrating his intriguing face.

"Oh, yes, I remember," I managed to say. "And we didn't exactly meet," I pointed out.

"Well, let's meet now," he said, humoring me. "I'm Parker Jefferson." He extended his right hand.

"Adrienne Bale," I said, shaking it.

In his other hand, my cell was there and I suppose he noticed my looking at it because he lifted it towards me.

Awkward pause.

I carefully picked it up, not because I cared about it, but I didn't want to touch his hand. Not any more than I would have to.

Then I thought of something.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked, dumbly.

"I read through your texts and saw you sent your address to someone," he said, like it was no big deal. Like he invaded other people's privacy all the time, no problem.

Suddenly, I forgot how much I really wanted to brush the hair out of his eyes, and was furious.

"You. Went. Through. My. Texts? I asked, through bared teeth. It was one thing, invasion of privacy, him showing up at my house like this, and the other fact that I looked absolutely grotesque and was exhausted.

"Why would you do something so inconsiderate?" I demanded.

And then it hit me...I _never_ sent my address to anyone. All my friends knew where I lived.

He was lying. He noticed the change of expression on my face and laughed.

"It's not funny!" I pouted, with my arms crossed.

"I have to get going," Parker said after a chuckle. "I hope to see you around, Adrienne."

I looked back at him. His hand touched the side of my arm, cordially, and turned and walked off the porch. I peered through the open door and watched him head towards, what I was expecting, a car, but there wasn't an extra car in our driveway, instead he kept walking.

He looked back up at the house and caught me watching. I gasped and quickly slammed the door. I leaned on it, my arms crossed, gaping, unable to fathom what the hell had just happened.


	3. Wrath

_"Slow down, you crazy child  
and take the phone off the hook  
and disappear for a while.  
__It's alright, you can afford to lose a day or two.  
Why don't you realize...Vienna waits for you"._

_-Billy Joel  
"Vienna"_

* * *

Six months ago was when the nightmares started. Recurring. Different every time, but the same terror.

It was a nightmare that I couldn't wake up out of.

It was coming. Chasing me. Taunting me. I knew it would happen sooner or later…

Why did it want me now?

"_Stop! I don't belong to you! Leave me alone!"_

It wouldn't listen.

When I woke up, my hair was matted to my face and I was _hot_.

My knuckles were hurting and I realized I was clutching my comforter in my hands for dear life. I attempted to breathe normally and started to feel better. I ran my hands through my tangled hair.

_If he can find me in my dreams, am I safe anywhere?_

I looked at the clock. It was 9:00am.

Today I was taking a leap of faith and going to go on a walk in Brighton Park and hopefully bump into Parker Jefferson. I wanted to know how he really found my house. Now that I was prepared, he was going to get a dose of the "Wrath of Adrienne".

I got up, showered, got dressed in a sweater, Columbia fleece jacket, faded jeans, practically swallowed breakfast whole, and slipped on my sneakers. I didn't do up my face because the shallow jerk didn't deserve it, I waved goodbye to mom and walked out the door.

It was a nice October day, brisk but sunny. I breathed in and relaxed a little. I walked through downtown admiring all the Halloween displays in the little shop windows, which weren't helping me stay mad. I had to focus. I couldn't keep being a pushover.

It took me ten minutes to walk to the park and miraculously, when I got to my bench, he was there, reading. I couldn't tell what, but I wasn't risking falling over another skateboard to find out.

When I got to him he wouldn't look up, so I cleared my throat. That worked.

"Hey," Parker said, putting his book aside. "Sorry I didn't see you. I get so enveloped in Robert Frost I forget where I am sometimes."

_Oh, please. He can't like Robert Frost. He's too...attractive._

He was smiling up at me, which instantly made me nervous. My face must have shown my fury, because his smile lessened a bit.

His attitude unfazed, he asked, "Adrienne? Right?" He patted the space next to him. I took it, and then instantly scolded myself for being friendly.

I cut right to the chase, "How did you really find out where I lived?"

Parker's expression didn't change. All he did was look at me…with those eyes. My heart stopped.

His eyes were green and blue. Not like one eye is one color and the other is the other color, but that both his eyes had each color in them.

Oh.

Great. It's hard being mad at someone with eyes that look like that.

"Well, Adrienne, it's a small town," he replied, simply, with a tone that sounded as though he only reserved for idiots.

I scoffed. "I know, but, I've never seen you before. Are you new or something?" I was trying to sound uninterested.

"No," he told me. "I think you need to start paying more attention."

"What do you mean I don't pay attention?" I snapped, hurt. I've always thought as myself as very conscious of details."And you didn't even answer my first question," I added.

Parker chuckled, "It's a small town, and I've noticed the where you go when you leave."

"So you've been following me?" I prodded, skeptical.

"Not really," he said, plainly. "So! Satisfied, detective?" he teased as he was standing up, slinging a messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Actually, I have one last question for you. Since you've been 'not really' following me, why _this _bench?"

He turned around, his blue-green eyes fixed on my gaze.

"Since you don't pay attention, I had to take matters into my own hands if I ever wanted us to meet."

* * *

"So, did you get my card?" my grandma asked. That night my grandma called to see if Sophie got home safe.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you so much, but it really wasn't necessary." I was in the kitchen nibbling on a mini Snickers bar from our Halloween candy jar.

"Adrienne, dearie, I wanted to. You need important books for all those acronym tests! They cost a lot of money!"

I closed my eyes, trying not to be sick thinking about all those tests I have to take. My mother's voice interrupted my worries.

"Adrienne, honey? Who's on the phone?"

I opened my eyes and she was in front of me, throwing something into the garbage can, a concerned look taking over her round, pleasant face.

"Grandma, I have to go. I'll tell Mom you said 'hi'." I hung up.

Taking the last bite of the candy bar, I mumbled, "I'm fine, Mom."

She didn't look completely convinced.

"What did she call for?" she asked, as she was placing a clip on a bag of Doritos.

"To see if Sophie got home safe and if we got our letters," I answered. "What was yours about?"

She made the motion of her index finger and thumb rubbing together.

Money. It must have been a lot if it upset her that much when she saw it.

"I distinctly told her I didn't need her help, but with this school year and bad economy, she thought it was necessary."

Such a thing my grandma would say.

"How much?" I asked.

"How much was in yours?" she tried.

"I asked first," I argued.

"Enough to not tell you."

"Oh, well, that was nice of her," I tried to say it pleasantly.

She didn't reply.

My cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Piper.

**Get online, you! I need to tell you the whole story!**

I smiled down at the glowing screen. I forgot! Tonight Piper had a date with David.

I hopped off the counter.

"Night, Mom," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she said, too preoccupied with trying to pre-set the coffee maker to look up.


	4. The Call

_Tree at my window, window tree,  
My sash is lowered when night comes on;  
But let there never be curtain drawn  
Between you and me.  
Vague dream-head lifted out of the ground,  
And thing next most diffuse to cloud,  
Not all your light tongues talking aloud  
Could be profound.  
But tree, I have seen you taken and tossed,  
And if you have seen me when I slept,  
You have seen me when I was taken and swept  
And all but lost.  
That day she put our heads together,  
Fate had her imagination about her,  
Your head so much concerned with outer,  
Mine with inner, weather._

_-Robert Frost_

* * *

Piper had an incredible time on her date and David was a gentleman. It's funny; Piper going on a date when I've known her since Mary-Kate and Ashley were cool. Everything's changing.

After Piper finished gushing, I closed my laptop and looked out my window.

It was a perfect night. It was the kind of night that makes you want to run outside, lay in the grass, and just breathe. Let the butterflies in your stomach take over your entire body as you look up at the sky and count the stars.

This was _my_ kind of night.

I looked down at Heppie, who was asleep on my outstretched feet. I then glanced at the old oak tree that was staring back at me. I gently moved my feet out from under her and opened the window.

Like I've done so many times before, I put one foot out and then the other and gracefully made my way out onto the tree. I inched over to the strongest part and made myself comfortable. I faced the small woods that were behind my house.

With my feet dangling and back resting against a big branch, I closed my eyes. My long, golden hair was a silvery mist, taking over my face in small tendrils. Slowly, I could feel all my thoughts being blown away in the autumn breeze up into the stars.

I let all the thoughts about "those acronym tests" and the nightmares, just slip away into the sky and out of my head.

For now, those nightmares meant nothing to me. Earlier, I had asked myself if I was safe anywhere....now I know that I can be safe here, in my tree, in my haven.

I could have fallen asleep, but what brought me back was the buzzing of my phone.

"Uggh!" I groaned.

Why didn't I turn it off or leave it in my room?

I reached into my pocket and opened it. On the screen, it said "P.J."

_P.J.?_

I gasped.

_P.J.!_

_Parker Jefferson!_

That crazy jerk actually had the nerve...

I panicked, calmed myself, and struck up the nerve to answer it.

"Hello?" my voice sounded hoarse.

"Hi, Adrienne, it's Parker. I hope you don't mind but I put my number in your phone in case of emergencies," the amused voice said.

"So…is this an emergency?" I asked, harsher than I intended.

"In a way, yes," he said.

"What's wrong?" My impatience was growing.

"I haven't talked to you in a couple hours," he replied, surprisingly, with no sensual implications at all.

_What are we? Seventh graders?_

"Parker, I appreciate that you feel the need to give me a lifeline, but, I really can't--"

"I know, I know," he interrupted. "That's always the excuse. But you girls really need to find a new one, right after the 'I'm too busy because I have to wash my hair' line. It's getting rediculous."

I had nothing to say to that.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he asked.

"Nothing at all," I automatically said.

"Is that really possible?" he asked.

"If you knew what I was doing, yes."

Silence. Then I realized…

"No! No. That's gross, Parker!" I practically shouted.

He laughed. His laugh was so nice; like the first morning of summer. I wanted to laugh along with him.

I didn't. I just smiled. Hopefully he didn't hear it.

"So what were you _really _doing? And lets keep it PG, ok?" he joked.

This time I had to chuckle.

"Don't laugh. I'm in a tree outside my bedroom window…I love to come out here and just relax," I told him.

_He's the only person who knows I come out here._

"Let's just keep it between you and me though, I don't want to get tourists," I half-joked.

"Can you have just one?"

I breathed in. He was being so…ridiculous.

"I'll send you a pamphlet," I replied.

We both laughed together.

That was _better_ than the first morning of summer. Laughing with him was like breathing after holding your breath too long.

It felt so natural.

After that, I concluded that he wasn't all that bad of a person. Sure, our first impression was not all that great, but we really had things to talk about.

As I already knew, he was a Robert Frost fan, and so was I. I mentioned my favorites and he criticized and I listened. I told him about my extracurriculars and how awesome our choir was, and that coincidentally, we were singing Frost's, "The Pasture" this year.

He said he'd like to hear it sometime. I told him to keep dreaming.

I learned that he was one of those weird people, like myself, who actually like school. He goes to Whitmill High School, Montgomery's rival. Our class schedules were pretty close; similar topics, here and there. He's not big on sports but plays rugby in his spare time.

Learning all of this in under an hour, I wanted to keep talking. I think he felt the same way, because he never tried to hang up.

He never made me feel rushed or like my conversation was under his control. I was free to blabber and he didn't try to interrupt. Never. Not once.

I didn't know what was happening. It was a strange sensation, it was so unlike me. I've never felt this way about someone I just met. I couldn't even describe this..._emotion_ that I was having. I barely knew him, and we were talking like old friends. Forty-eight hours ago, I despised this guy, and now what?

The only thing I knew was certain, I never wanted the stars to fade into morning…nor did I ever want to hang up.


	5. Indignant

When I woke up, I was in bliss. A bit of sunlight was pouring through my thin, blue curtains and reflecting off my light blue walls.

I stretched out my whole body under my comfy white down comforter. I was still on a high from the conversation I had with Parker last night.

I wanted _more_.

_This is wrong, Adrienne…he'll find out._

_No he won't! I'm fine!_

I rubbed the ringing voice out of my ear. Then I realized; I didn't have a nightmare last night. After I--finally--told him goodnight, I couldn't think about anything else except when I would see him again.

I know it's impractical of me to get frivolous after one real conversation with someone I barely know, but what was the harm?

_You know what the harm would be…if you were interested in Parker, he would be so mad._

I squeezed my eyes closed and the voice shut up.

I glanced at the clock and remembered I had a half day of school. I had to be ready by 11:00 and it was 10:23.

I got up, pulled on a sweatshirt, slipped on my moccasins, picked up Heppie who was at the foot of my bed, and headed downstairs.

The first thing I saw was my mom on the couch wrapped in a blanket watching HGTV. These are her days off.

"Good Morning. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," I needed food.

"I'm surprised you did…were you talking on the phone late last night? I thought I heard you laughing."

My breath caught.

"Oh! I was…talking to Piper...you know about the dance." Liar.

She nodded and went back to watching _Designed to Sell_.

Wow. That was easy.

I kissed Heppie, set her down on the ottoman and made a beeline to the kitchen.

Sophie was already eating Lucky Charms reading the back of the box. She looked up.

"Hi!"

"Morning," I said, grabbing Honey Bunches of Oats. I sat at the table and carefully pured the cereal and milk into the ceramic bowl. "Make sure you're ready at eleven, ok?" I told her before I took a big bite.

"Yup," she said.

We ate in silence and when we were done, I went upstairs to change.

I kicked off my moccasins, peeled off my leggings and sweatshirt and traded them for a floral skirt and white long sleeved shirt. I dug in my closet a found my favorite gladiator-type sandals. I did a quick blush/mascara/ChapStick makeover and ran a brush through my long, golden hair. I looked in my full-length mirror.

For an unknown reason, I wanted to look good today. It couldn't be because of Parker…he doesn't go to my school. So…why? Maybe I was secretly hoping I would bump in to him.

_Adrienne…come on…he has his own school on the other side of town. Don't even go there._

I grabbed my backpack that was leaning against my desk and trudged down the stairs.

Sophie already had her backpack on and was staring out the window. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched her. Her hair was in a simple pony tail with a ribbon tied around it. She was wearing a purple skirt that matched her zip-up sweatshirt and then white shoes.

"Bye Mom! Love you!" I yelled heading towards the door.

"Bye, Mommy!" Sophie added while opening the door.

"Goodbye girls!" She shouted from the kitchen.

We got into my car and pulled out of the driveway. It was silent for a couple minutes.

"Is it going to be weird going back after you missed a couple days to go to grandma's?" I asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"No, I don't think so…but a lot of people might have thought I was sick or something," she replied. "You'll never guess what I'm bringing for--"

Then I saw him. Parker. Standing on the sidewalk outside a candle shop. My eyes stayed on him for just a moment then I turned my attention back to driving and was getting to close to a car stopped at the light. I slammed on the breaks and just made it.

Sophie gasped, "Adrienne! What was that for? You could have wrecked my Show and Tell object!"

I looked back to where he was and he had vanished.

Perfect! Now I'm seeing things! How could I be so reckless?

"Oh, jeez! Sophie, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as we were pulling into the elementary school parking lot.

"What were you saying before?" I asked.

She huffed, "I was going to tell you what I was bringing in for Show and Tell."

I pulled to the curb so she could get out.

"Please, tell me?" I playfully begged.

She got out and was looking in through the open door.

"A jar of maple syrup," she said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Then she closed the door.

I was practically hysterical because of my hallucination and on top of imagining my baby sister pulling out a tall jar of grandma's homemade maple syrup, I laughed so hard, tears were streaming down my blush/mascara quick makeover face.

* * *

I turned into my parking spot at Montgomery High School. I walked towards the court yard and saw my friends sitting around. Some on benches, some on the ground. Our group consisted of me, Piper, David, Elyse, Breken, Travis, Jackie, and..._Steven_.

They were all there, chatting and goofing around. It looked like Travis and Jackie were in a heated debate. Something to do with a big game that was on last night. I avoided Steven's gaze and said hi to everyone, sitting down next to Piper, as far away from _him_ as possible.

"Hey, Adri!" Piper said, brightly.

"Hey." I smiled. "Is it safe to say 'morning' to those two?" I gestured to Travis and Jackie, who were sitting next to each other on the opposite bench.

"I don't recommend it," Elyse said, looking up from a Barns and Noble copy of _Oliver Twist_. Her and Travis were sitting back to back on the ground.

"It's been going on since before we got here," Breken told me and went right back to his Pre-Calc.

"Thanks for the warning," I said. I noticed Piper and David's hands were intertwined. Wow. It must have went really well. I gave Piper a 'proud best friend' look and she made a silly face (facing away from David, of course). Her hair was pulled into a French twist and she was wearing sunflower earrings I got for her on her 13th birthday. She looked so unbelievably happy.

"So, I tried calling you last night and your cell went right to voice mail...what were you doing?" she asked.

"Uh, I turned off my phone and turned in early last night...I'm trying to catch up on some sleep." I am lying through my teeth today.

Before Piper had a chance to respond, the five-minute bell rang and we all stood up and gathered our things. I was having trouble with my backpack strap and told Piper to go to homeroom without me and I'd catch up. Steven wasn't leaving with his buds like everyone else and I started to get nervous. Whatever was wrong with my strap was fine now and I started walking in the opposite direction of him, but he was too quick and he fell into step with me.

"What was that all about?" The voice said that haunted all my dreams. I could feel my face contort into a grimace.

"I don't know what you mean," I said through bared teeth.

"Ok...if you want to play it that way." His gorgeous face was misleading with his words.

"Goodbye, Steven," I said, indignantly and as pleasantly as I could, and turned on my heel into my classroom.

"Later, babe," he called after me.

My hands clenched with my nails digging into my palm.

It took all my strength not to scream out, because if I did, I would never be able to stop.


	6. Sleepovers

It was a Friday night. Dad was back from work and we were watching _Casablanca_. Sophie was at a friend's sleeping over and mom was scrap-booking. After Humphrey Bogart walks into the mist and the orchestra swells, Dad gets up, grabs his keys off the counter and says,

"I have to go to the hardware store for a few parts. I'll be back in bit." We have perpetual house projects.

"Ok," I said, switching off the DVD player. "Bye."

His tall, dark frame disappeared from the living room and I truly felt alone.

The front door closed and I flopped over the throw pillows and breathed out. A peal of my "Bennie and the Jets" ringtone filled the silent air and made my heart race. Giddiness took control of my calm disposition.

"Adri! Hey!" the trill of a voice filled my ear.

Trying to conceal my disappointment I managed to say, "Hey, Jackie! How are you?"

"I'm great! Listen, I'm having the last bonfire of the year tonight. So..come over! Our group and then some are also coming. It'll be a blast!"

Jackie is famous for her summer/late fall bonfires. Mostly what it consists of are couples or very flirtatious girls. Two categories I cannot fulfill, but I had my girlfriends. But now that Piper and David are a 'thing', I don't know if it would be much fun at all.

As I'm listening to her plans, I headed up to my room.

"Oh, Jackie that does sound fun, but...I wanted to finish my homework tonight and it's already 9 o'clock, so...tell everyone I said 'hi'!"

"Are you sure? Steven's going to be there---"

_Heave. Gag. _

"---and he really wants to talk to you in a more..." she searched for the word, "_romantic_ setting."

I could easily see her smirk appearing on her face.

"Uh...no. I'm sorry but, we're no longer speaking on social terms, so if you could tell that to him for me...it'd be a big help."

"Adrienne, come _on_! He's not the only person who got their heart broken."

I was shocked for her to say this. I gripped the doornob so hard, imprints were being left on my palms. Had Steven been telling our whole group of friends what was going on?

I then heard my name being shouted from an unknown source. I dumbly looked all around me and couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It wasn't my dad's; his voice is deeper.

_"Adrienne!"_

Unless...

I peered through my bay window.

_No!_

I couldn't believe it.

Parker was standing under my tree _right outside my window!_

I gasped. Then remembered I was talking to somebody already.

"Jackie, I have to go. See you Monday?"

I didn't give her a chance to reply. I closed my phone, set it on my desk and opened the window.

There he was. Standing there. Surprisingly, this wasn't creepy at all.

Smiling and half-whispering, I asked, "What are you doing here?!"

"Obvious reasons," he said in a full voice, "Why are you whispering?"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you expecting me to let you come up here? You know, I am home alone right now."

"My intentions are pure," Parker replied, crossing his heart with left hand and his right in the air.

I giggled."Can you climb the tree?"

He began effortlessly and made it to the window. I grabbed his arm to help him over the bay window seat. His foot got caught on the edge and he stumbled a tad. The next thing I knew he was inches away from my face.

I could feel his breath on my face. I looked down, embarrassed, and saw we were holding hands. I let go and stepped back a few feet. He looked scared, like he had hurt me. I heard him mutter something incomprehensible and ran his hands through his wind-blown hair.

After some awkward seconds he started talking, "I'm sorry I didn't give you any notice of me coming. I just...needed, uh, _wanted_ to see you again."

I was frozen. I believe I was gaping a little, but I wasn't sure. He was being so...unsure. So...exposed. It wasn't the Parker I had met before. Somehow, though, I liked it more. I liked his vulnerability. It calmed me in a way that made me feel more comfortable around him.

"Oh, I don't mind," I finally said. I realized we were still standing.

"You can sit..." I told him.

He stepped back to the bay window and sat. I sat on the edge of my bed. Somehow, the room was smaller with him in it. _Definitely_ out of place. That seemed to calm him more and I also, breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's new?" I asked.

He chuckled and started walking around the room, "Long week. Wasn't it?"

He was observing some my memorabilia: coincidentally, a picture of my friends at one of Jackie's bonfires, pictures from my cottage in Canada and my plaque from a Forensics competition. His eyes stopped at a picture of Sophie and I in a silver frame on my dresser.

"I guess it was a long week," I added, small-talk like.

"Sister?" He guessed, gesturing to the frame.

I smiled and nodded, "Sophie."

Parker shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded as well.

I quickly tried to think of something, _anything_, to say.

"Do you have any siblings?" Conversation. Good. We're getting somewhere.

"Yeah, older brother. He graduated last year."

"Oh!" I yawned. "Uh...do you mind if I have a moment to...change?"

He looked slightly panicked.

"Where should I---"

"Um! No! Don't. I'll...go in the bathroom."

I yanked open my dresser drawer and grabbed some sweats and a soft t-shirt.

"Be right back," I assured him, as I walked into my bathroom.

* * *

When I returned from changing, brushing my teeth, and washing my face, I opened the door and saw Parker sitting on my double bed with my tattered copy of _Northanger Abbey_.

I took this time to take in what he was wearing: a long-sleeved, grey t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes which were now sitting on the floor. His brown jacket was strewn across my desk chair.

He looked up and smirked at me. His cheeks were ruddy from the chilly wind.

"Didn't take you long," he informed me.

I refrained from saying I rushed on purpose so he wouldn't think I was a bathroom-hog. Instead, I retorted, "Didn't take you long to feel at home."

"Do you want me to sit somewhere else?"

Honestly, I didn't know what I wanted. My head was in a complete fog.

I mustered up as much courage as I could and sat on the bed.

This is _weird_.

I crossed my legs and faced him. He set the book on my nightstand.

"Do you do this every time you meet a girl in the park?" I blurted, without filtering.

Parker's expression grew serious.

"Please," he started, "I don't know how to explain this...but I needed to be near to you. I'm not a pervert, I really just wanted to talk to you. You...interest me."

"Really?" I mused, trying not to sound too hopeful.

He smiled. It was contagious.

"So to answer your question...no. I don't do this with _any_ girls I meet. I've never done this before."

I nodded, approvingly.

"Well, you can't very well walk home in the dark, now can you?" I asked playfully."You did walk, didn't you?"

"Even if didn't, I would still say yes to your offer."

My heart beat was irregular. I wonder if his was, too.

_This is wrong. So wrong._

Finally, I sank back onto the pillows. So far, so great.

"So, tell me about this brother of yours," I said.

The hair on our arms were just touching and the heat was unbearable.

It was surreal: us talking. Just talking. I couldn't remember what day it was, or anything. All I could focus on was Parker's outline in my dimly lit room. I asked questions, Parker answered. Parker asked questions, I answered. The last thing I remembered was him telling me his hamster's name is "Squirrel" and I fell asleep.


	7. Waking Up

You know in the movie "Life Size" when Lindsay Lohan wakes up and finds a 6 foot 1 Barbie doll sleeping right next to her?

Well, I know how she felt.

I rolled over and felt a human arm against my own. My eyes shot open and I saw a back a few inches from my face. I screamed and bolted out of the bed. It took me several seconds to remember who was here.

_No way! Boring, innocent, Adrienne Bale has a _guy_ in her room!?_

Parker started to stir and rolled onto his back. His eyelashes fluttered open. He looked relieved to see me, then his expression turned to confusion. He sat up, mouth agape.

I started vigorously rubbing my face.

_This is wrong on so many levels._

"You...I...was allowed to stay...right?" Parker asked, nervously.

"Yeah! I know," I cleared my throat. "You just...startled me."

He laughed. "I would've been, too."

Proving a good night's rest, Parker's hair was sticking out in haphazard directions and his shirt was slightly wrinkled. Even now, he looked attractive. I could only imagine what I looked like. And thank God my parents didn't come and check up on me! That would've been awful.

My stomach gurgled, as if to tell me to control myself.

"Hungry?" I asked, heading towards the door.

He nodded.

"I'll be right back," I said. Opening my door, I heard the TV and my parents talking. I slammed it shut.

"Problem?" he asked from behind me.

"My parents are home," I said, blatantly, "You can't be seen or heard."

"That makes sense," he said. "I'll be quiet."

I headed down the stairs as quiet and casual as I could. On the way to the kitchen, I muttered a good morning to mom and dad sitting watching TV and reading the paper.

"Morning," they looked up, smiling.

I waited for them to ask me about the scream, but nothing was said. I guess they didn't hear me. Wow. That's reassuring. What if some crazy killer sneaked into my room and started suffocating me with a garbage bag?

Whatever. If they had come up to check on me, they would have caught Parker. Honestly, I didn't know which one they would think was worse.

In the kitchen, I looked around. I had no idea what guys ate, or how much for that matter. After a few minutes of searching through the cupboards and fridge, I settled for two apples, two English muffins and two bottles of apple juice. I took the stairs up three at a time.

When I got back to my room, Parker was looking around my room just like he had last night. A "Full House" re-run was playing softly in the background on my little TV.

"Hi," I said to snap him back to my attention.

He turned around and smiled at me. It was a crinkle-y eyed smile and I nearly dropped our little feast.

We sat down on the bed and started munching away on the apples.

"So, the last thing I remember you telling me is that you have a hamster named 'Squirell'?" I said, chuckling.

He smiled again. "Yeah. And a chocolate lab named Sedgewick."

"Why such different names?" I asked.

He shrugged. "My name isn't the most common and I thought my pets should have different names so I wouldn't feel left out. Plus, I was only twelve when I named them."

I giggled and flipped onto my stomach, my legs swinging up behind me.

"You know what I heard?"

"No, what?" he played along.

"I've heard that boys with peculiar names are more likely to have mental problems," I said before taking a swig of apple juice.

"Where did you hear that?" He laughed.

"Where does anyone hear random facts?" I rhetorically asked, putting the cap on the bottle.

"Ok, I believe you, but, do you think I have mental problems?" Parker asked as he finished off his English muffin.

"Well...no." I played with my apple. "But, some of the things you've done since I've met you were pretty borderline-insane."

I looked up at him. He was smiling.

After we finished eating, "Full House" was over and there was an awkward silence between us.

Parker finally spoke: "I should go..." He started piling up the trash.

"Oh! My God, yes. Will your parents wonder where you are?" I sat up, taking the trash from him.

"Nah, I told them I was maybe spending the night at my friends house." He winked. I blushed and looked away.

"You're going to have to take the window," I told him, ashamed.

"Sure."

And just like in reverse of last night, there we were; standing inches apart.

"I guess I should thank you for your hospitality," he half-teased, slipping his arms through his jacket.

"Not a problem," I said, dismissively. "I, uh, had fun."

Slowly, he started leaning in to kiss me. I could smell the apple juice on his breath and his scent of clean soap and something else I couldn't identify. He was getting closer and I was paralyzed with anticipation and shock. My heart rate was that of a hummingbird's and my eyes fluttered shut...then I saw _his _face in my mind like a movie theater projection.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and turned my head.

I couldn't look at him. I was so embarrassed. A million different things flew threw my mind and just like that, my wonderful evening and morning was squished flat.

"Fair enough," was all Parker said. He kissed me on the forehead for two Mississippi's and was gone.

* * *

At school on Monday, I could hardly focus. My teacher's drones we even more complicated to follow than usual. Yesterday, I had the whole day to finish the homework I used as an excuse not to go to Jackie's bonfire. Of course I could not sleep, what with the events replaying in my mind constantly. Parker hadn't called me at all and I was starting to worry if he was mad that I had left him hanging.

Not that I _expected _him to call me, but, how fair was it to play tricks on a girl's heart like this?

Homecoming was around the corner, an event that was the equivalent to the MTV Movie Awards in a small town. Everywhere I turned, there were posters urging students to join in to float building and to pay your fines so you can buy your ticket. There was a constant hum among girls about dresses and where the great deals were.

Piper was ecstatic because it was my turn to find a dress.

When she told me this, my heart sank. Nobody had asked me yet. Parker came to mind but, we go to different schools and if he does ask me, I have to say no because...

"What store should we go to first?" Mom asked me as we were walking downtown one day after school.

She pulled me out of my worries.

"Oh, I don't care," I told her.

Piper had tagged along and suggested a place. We ended up in a little shop called _Lavish. _It was a very pristine, light, place with a lot of sparkly displays. Instantly, we were greeted by a perky employee with large tortoiseshell glasses. As she rambled on about the latest sale, I was drawn to a rack of pretty mossy green dresses.

"Oh no you don't! You know your colors are blues!" Piper scolded, dragging me to a different rack. Piper was not big on fashion, but definitely big on colors and symmetry, being an amateur artist and all.

Mom followed us to the same rack and started sifting through, oohing and ahhing at all the different designs and styles.

I had no idea what I was looking for. Comfort, was my first goal, and I wasn't into floor-length gowns. I just wanted something that was_ me_.

"It's amazing there are actually some left," my mother mused. "You'd think they would have been cleared out by now."

"Lucky us!" I said with as much enthusiasm I could muster. I was starting to get a little stressed out.

After an hour of relentless searching, my eye fell upon the most beautiful royal blue dress with no fake diamonds on the cleavage. Pulling it out, I discovered it was about to my knees as well.

My face must have looked like a child on Christmas morning because my mom said, "I think that's a keeper."

"Try it on!" Piper urged.

I made my way to a fitting room and while I was pulling off my t-shirt, I was thinking of Parker.

_Would he like this dress on me?_

I pulled the chiffon over my head and maneuvered my head through the hole. I didn't look in the mirror yet, wanting it to be a surprise. I stepped out and walked over to my mom and Piper.

"Oh, Adrienne!" Mom exclaimed, making me smile with pride.

"I love it!" Piper quipped. "Adrienne, it's so pretty!"

I laughed. I turned around to the mirror.

_This _is_ me._

I was right about the length: it came just to my knees. The shade of blue, combined with the silken material, made my pale skin look more exquisite and the little flakes of gold in my hair shined almost red.

I was breathless. "I want it, Mom, please? We can always return it if we find something else."

"Sure! Change and I'll be out here," she said.

"We'll just be looking around," Piper told me.

I walked back into the fitting room. I took a minute to look at myself to admire it further. I then pulled my clothes back on, feeling like a million bucks.


	8. Helping Sophie

"So! Does the princess expert approve?" I asked Sophie as I twirled around in her room, showing off my Homecoming dress.

She looked up from her Polly Pockets. Her face lit up.

"Yeah, I love it! You _do_ look like a princess," she said with a giggle.

"Thanks, Soph. I'll be right back," I walked back down the hall to my room to change.

The dress was halfway off and my eye caught a movement in the crack of my door. Sophie was peeking through it.

I playfully gasped.

"Sophie Bale! You little stinker!"

The door came flying open and Sophie grabbed onto me, pulling me on the bed. A battle of tickle fights were soon ended by sore stomachs and me calling "Uncle".

I took a deep breath.

Sophie's head was next to mine and we were both looking up to the ceiling.

"Will I ever be able to go to Homecoming?" she asked.

"When you're in high school," I told her.

Curious to why she brought this up, I added, "Why do you ask?"

"Just because..." she trailed off.

"Come on, Sophie, tell me," I said as I got up and continued changing into my clothes.

It took a few seconds, but she finally answered,"Well, because boys are stupid now and I wanted to know if they will still be stupid in high school!" She said this with her head buried in my pillow.

I stopped pulling on my clothes. Already at seven, Sophie has boy problems. Why is it everyone I know is pairing off?

I sat next to her on the bed trying to figure out how to explain this to someone who doesn't know how to do long division yet.

Come to think of it, I'd rather do long division.

"I hate to tell you this, but, boys will still be stupid in high school," I told her, ruefully.

She groaned.

"But what do I do if I _know _he likes me, but he's too worried about _cooties_?"

"Cooties? Kids still believe in that stuff?" I asked with a wry smile on my face.

"Adrienne! This isn't funny," she said looking up from the pillow.

I stroked her hair.

"I know, Sophie-Bug. Tell me what happened."

"Ok, since the homecoming dance is coming up, that means the parade is coming up and all the schools have their own float and we get to walk in the parade next to the float..."

I nodded and she continued.

"I told Jordie we should walk next to each other because the day before he told me he liked me and I liked him too, and said 'ok'."

She started fiddling with a hair tie that was sitting on my nightstand.

"But _today _he and his friends came over to where Emily and I were sitting at recess and told me he didn't want to walk in the parade with me because I have," she sniffed, "'sparkly-girly-germs'."

"Oh, Sophie, I'm sorry," I said, twisting her blonde wisps around my finger.

"Do you know why he did that?" she asked, quietly.

I thought for a moment.

"The thing about boys, Soph, is that if they act one way when they're around you and another when they're around their friends, they aren't really the guy for you," I informed her, feeling like a _Seventeen _Magazine.

"Really?" she said, sitting up.

"Really!" I exclaimed, poking her freckled nose, almost identical to mine. "I say, go up to him and tell him you're not going to take that sort of thing from a boy...and if he wants a second chance, tell him the offer still stands if he wants to walk with you in the parade."

I thought of Steven._ Maybe I should take my own advice._

"Thanks, Adri," she hugged me.

"No problem." It really wasn't.

She hopped off the bed and skipped back to her room. I stayed on the bed, running my fingers along the dress.

"Jordie..." I mumbled. "I know that name from somewhere..."

* * *

It was another Friday night. The last Friday night before Homecoming.

Before dinner, I had left my window open in the hopes of a much wanted visitor. Parker had been texting me all week with lyrics from oldies songs. So far, my inbox is filled with "Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered" and "When I See You Smile". They were definitely cheese-ball, but they made my heart drip with happiness.

When I finished the dishes, my cell phone buzzed. I tried to keep calm, but my hands still shook opening the phone. It felt like the soft touch of fate's finger announcing the arrival of something--or someone--special.

**You left the window open, smart. Come up.**

God Almighty. Parker sure knows how to keep a girl interested.

I took the stairs slowly to calm down and so he wouldn't think I was too excited. I laughed to myself at the things I do to keep my cool.

I was standing in front of my door. It was shut. I stood there for afew seconds, then I slowly pushed it open.

There he was, sitting on my desk chair, leafing through my one of many ACT books. My heart was in my head, throbbing with excitement.

"Hey, Parker," I said, closing the door tight behind me. His name coming out of my mouth sounded funny. I was always used to hearing it in my head.

"Hey, Adrienne."

He set the magazine down and stood up.

We stared for a minute.

"That was a clever way to get me up here," I said, as I walked passed him and sat on the window seat. He followed.

"I thought so, too." he smiled proudly and puffed up his chest to look buff.

I laughed and poked his stomach to deflate it.

"I'm glad you're here," I said.

"Me too," was his reply.

"I'm glad you're here because I wanted to apologize," I looked directly into his understanding eyes, "About last week."

His expression did not change. He waited for me to explain.

"You must have felt like I led you on, or something. It wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry." I concentrated on the throw pillow that was on my lap.

I felt him shift.

"It's ok," he finally said, quietly.

"No! It's not ok!" I said, a bit too loudly.

"Adrienne," he protested. "If you weren't ready, you weren't ready. If you think I would be mad about something so..._inane_, you are wrong."

I looked down, feeling like a scolded child.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, politely.

"About _why_ I didn't kiss you?" I asked, looking up at him.

He let out a breath. "If you want," he said.

I looked out of the window at my beautiful tree. The wind picked up and the tinkling of a wind chime filled the silence.

The words of my explanation were placed on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't get them out just yet. I couldn't bother someone so wonderful with my irrelevant problems. But what really made me head hurt was that the problems _weren't_ all that irrelevant. He had a right to know. If we were going to have any sort of future, he needs to know.

Parker waited patiently for my reason.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and leapt.


	9. A Vivid Recollection

_You, if you were sensible,  
__When I tell you the stars  
__flash signals, each one dreadful,  
__You would not turn and answer me  
__"The night is wonderful".  
_

_-D.H. Lawrence  
__"Under the Oak"_

* * *

I was no longer a freshman. I was mature. I "blossomed" according to my erratic aunt who lived in Seattle. I was carefree. Boys looked at me differently.

And I liked it.

There was only one boy I had my eyes on, though: Football player, good student, nice guy. He was even in the Montgomery High School Choir! Who knew one person could do it all? Lucky for me, he was in my group of friends in the form of Steven Post.

At a not-so-special bonfire at Jackie's house, my family and then some more people who were family friends all gathered at her fire pit, ready for s'mores and funny stories. The teenagers were off in their own area, listening to the radio and, if the weather permitted, swimming in the above ground pool.

These summer parties made my fingertips tingle and my toes curl with excitement.

Breken and Steven had been best friends since 2nd grade, and just that year, Breken and Elyse started dating, so that was how we were introduced.

"Hey," a sugary-smooth voice said as he came to my side.

I was sitting on the deck and dangling my feet in the cool, chlorinated water. He was sitting inches away from me.

I smiled the cutest I could and managed a, "Hello."

He wouldn't take his eyes off me, so I looked away after a second.

God, he was making me nervous. Couldn't he see all of our friends goofing around in the pool and playing chicken? I didn't know if it was good or not; that they weren't paying attention to us.

My tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth. He was still looking at me with his big, brown eyes that had to squint because of the late afternoon sun. His sandy blonde curls were wet and handing over his forehead. I had to sit on my hands to avoid pushing them away.

"Do you think we'll make States this year?" he asked me with a cool smile.

_What…?_

I could hear the crickets chirping in my head.

"For choir?" he elaborated.

"Oh! Choir…" I wrung my hands nervously.

"Uh, yeah! I think we'll do really well this year…we always do." I was fidgeting to get the words out.

"It's cold. I'm going to get out," I said while standing up. I walked over to where my towel was hanging and started drying off my legs. He followed.

Everyone else felt the sudden chilliness, so five minutes later, we were all sitting on the back patio watching the sun go down. Megan, another friend of mine who sometimes hung out with us, was sitting next to me finishing a story about a concert she went to over the summer.

Wrapped in my favorite zip-up sweatshirt, all the girls started a heated game of "Would you Rather" and was in full swing until the guys returned from the bonfire with a plate of s'mores and smelling of wood smoke.

Steven came right next to me, kicked back his legs and put one arm around my shoulders.

Breken went to Elyse, but she hardly noticed and raised her eyebrows slightly. Piper and Jackie snapped out of their shared story and watched closely at the sight of this flirtatious feat.

I was nervous that one false or awkward move, he would totally be turned off. I focused on one of the s'mores the guys made and tried not to make a complete mess on my face.

The hum of conversation returned and our laughs filled the clear, star-sprinkled night.

Drowsiness was beginning to take over my buzzing head so I tilted my head up towards the starry sky and closed my eyes.

Steven shifted in his seat and sat up.

"Want to come with me?" he whispered.

My eyes shot open and suddenly, I was wide awake.

"Sure," I breathed.

We both stood up and he led me to the shadowed side of the garage.

How romantic.

No one seemed to notice us leaving. I was starting to get that feeling in my stomach that only happens when I know something wonderful in going to happen.

He stopped.

"Why the sudden need for privacy?" I chuckled as I leaned against the wall.

He placed his hand on the wall inches from my head and leaned into it.

"And miss out on a great chance to have you all to myself? I don't think so," he smiled, dazzlingly.

Ok. Slightly stalker-ish. But I appreciated the compliment, nonetheless.

God, he was so close. All he did was study my face. His eyes even lingered on my smallish chest and nonexistent hips for a split second. The proximity made me uncomfortable but I decided that it was just nerves. This is the first guy who has ever _really_ flirted with me before. I should live in the moment. Isn't this is what summer and being a teenager is all about? Playing the field and having fun?

"You know, I'm glad I met you this year," he said, confident as ever.

"Really?" I smiled, but held a hand to my cheek to cover a blush.

He gently grabbed my hand.

"Really," he said, holding my hand to his lips ever so slightly.

I'm sure my face was a puppy in love. But embarrassment was short-lived when he laced his fingers through mine and he leaned in for a kiss.

This was it.

He didn't stop when he got close to my lips; instead, he went for my neck and planted a delicate kiss right below my cheekbone. I shivered all over. My chest was rising and falling deeply. It was too much. I was going to collapse to the ground and start giggling incoherently.

"Adrienne?" a voice called.

Piper.

I gently pushed Steven away and straightened myself out. Just as I did, Piper came around the corner.

"There you are! We were wondering where you skipped off to."

She looked at me with certainty. She could easily guess what had happened. With my eyes, I told her it wasn't what she thought to get me out of here.

I glanced at Steven. He was standing with his arms crossed, a small smile playing on his lips, but a hint of annoyance sparkled in his eyes.

Piper came to me and held my hand and started dragging me away. I couldn't walk by myself.

"Sorry, Steven. I need my girl," she threw over her shoulder.

I did not look back. We made our way inside the house. Piper led me into the kitchen and whispered, "Did he?'

"No," I took a deep breath, smiling anyways.

She smiled.

"So…? What happened?"

"Oh, you know…he's so flirtatious. He was just…being himself," I replied, indifferently.

"Well? How was it?" she prodded.

"Scary," I started. I twirled a strand of hair in my fingers. The very fingers Steven's soft lips caressed.

"Different," I added.

Piper's hazel eyes looked at me curiously.

"But good, though?" She asked.

I thought of the uncertainty at the beginning of our little rendezvous. It was gauche, and totally different. I could only say one thing:

"I'll let you know."

* * *

"That's it?" Parker blurted.

In the hour it took me to tell him of that night a little over a year ago, he had patiently listened and showed no emotion, but that little tidbit just about sent me over the edge.

"Excuse me?" I asked, hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" he searched for the right words so he wouldn't offend me any further.

"The reason you hate this guy so much doesn't add up to the story you just told me."

Damn. I was snagged.

"Are you leaving some stuff out?" he asked, knowing he had caught me.

"Well, it was just the first night we've ever spoken---"

Parker cleared his throat at "spoken".

"---and that is _not_ the whole story," I argued.

He stood up. "Then _tell_ me the whole story. If you want my help, tell me why you're so scared!"

I stood up as well.

"Shh!" I whisper-shouted, "They'll hear us!"

We both stood, seething.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked, subdued.

I felt tears spring up in my grey-blue eyes.

"How could you possibly help me?" I said, ignoring his question and forcing the tears away.

He stepped forward and took both my hands.

"Just tell me what to do."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his trusting face.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" he said, taking a step back, a mocking smile playing on his lips.

Friends. Right.


	10. Real Drama

_"The best way out is always through."  
-Robert Frost_

* * *

"That's great, Ben. Keep it up!" I said to the freshman as he struggled through a monologue. I was standing on the floor with my script opened out in front of me, leaning against the front of the stage.

This year, I'm student directing our fall play. So far, all I could say was I couldn't wait until opening weekend.

"Take five," I told the few people on stage. Ben looked relieved and then began chatting with his fellow actors.

The theater was buzzing with a plethora of activity. Costume fittings, make-up testing, homework, snacks and goofing around filled in the gaps between the actual acting and blocking.

I made some notes in my copy of the script and checked the time on my cell. 4:38pm. I ran my hands through my ponytail and sighed. It was Wednesday and Homecoming was in two days. All I could think about was nothing going right. I had the perfect dress, the accessories, a plan, but something didn't seem right.

I snorted out loud knowing perfectly well what didn't seem right. Parker and I were just friends. He said so, plain as day. The really aggravating part was I had made it that way. I pushed him to believe that. I could just tell he didn't want it to be that way, but what were my options? It just wouldn't work.

A warm hand slid across my bra strap and my back immediately stiffened. My fingernails dug into my palms, almost snapping my pen in two.

"Hey, you," came the voice at my side.

I breathed in, taking a step in the opposite direction.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"You seem to be thinking awfully hard," he pointed out with fake sympathy.

I didn't dare look at him.

"Yeah, well, I have a lot on my mind, Steven."

I tried to busy myself by doodling my name in the corner of my script, adding a few flowers for some flair.

"Well, babe, you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about anything, because…I know exactly what's bothering you," he said as he lifted his athletic frame onto the stage, managing to get inconspicuously closer.

I dared to look at him.

"You do?" I asked, warily.

In my mind, I saw a picture of Parker, leaning in for the kiss that I so lamentably denied. I blushed, hoping Steven couldn't read my thoughts.

"You still don't have a date to Homecoming," he spoke slowly, as if every word was vital in his asking. If asking, and not demanding was what he was doing.

_Yeah, don't rub it in, you jerk. _

His eyebrows were raised, and the stage lights were glowing behind him, illuminating the outline of his head, like a halo.

"So what if I don't?" I asked, callously, hands on my hips.

He got closer to my face and smiled.

"You should go with me. We're going with the same group, so it's like we're already going together, " he informed me.

"I don't think so," I said, snapping my binder shut after tossing the script inside.

I began to speed walk away, leaving the binder on the stage.

"I'll let you think about it, then!" He shouted after me.

I maneuvered through all the people, all oblivious to the event that had just taken place.

I slipped into the side hallway, letting the black curtain fall behind and was immersed in darkness. I lost my footing on the few steps, cursed, and kept going until I felt the coolness of the metal door handle on my fingertips. I pushed the door open and didn't breathe until I made it into the girl's bathroom.

I went directly to the sink took three deep breaths. I turned on the cold water and the familiar sound of rushing water brought me back. My eyes peered up into the mirror. Seeing my troubled expression almost brought tears to my eyes.

_No. you are not about to cry. You can do this. You can deal with that insane jerk. You're "fine-just-fine" Adrienne. Just block him out. _

I splashed some water onto my burning cheeks, dried my hands, and walked out of the bathroom. Not even taking half a step, I bumped into a body right outside the door. I yelped and jumped back, guessing Steven probably followed me.

"Whoa, are you alright, Adrienne?" the body said.

I looked up. It was just Travis.

Hand to my heart, I said, "Travis! Yeah, I'm…fine…just fine."

His green eyes looked relieved, but still slightly perplexed.

"What…are you doing outside the girls' bathroom?" I asked as I started walking back towards the theater.

He walked with me.

"I noticed you practically sprinting out of the theater and you didn't look too good. I came to see if you were alright."

"You saw me all the way from the booth?" I asked.

Travis is our sound guy for the shows. The light booth is practically his second home. Not joking. Before you even look at the place you can smell that it has been inhabited by teenage boys.

"Yeah. It's not like the lights were off. I definitely would've known," he chuckled at his own joke.

I managed a smile in return.

We finally made it back to the theater. As he pulled open the door and let me through I said, "Thanks for coming after me."

"No prob," he shrugged it off.

Pulling open the black curtain, I had a new found sense of buoyancy.

_What would Parker tell me?_

He would most likely say "Only another hour of rehearsal. You can hang it there until then. You are the student director. You are looked up to and you have a job to do."

And with a smile, that's exactly what I did.


	11. Sunflowers

Reflections. They tell so much about your appearance. Why can't it tell you what you're feeling inside? That would make things so much easier.

My reflection didn't tell me what I'm feeling inside; I had to figure that out on my own. Hoping for a wonderful night, confusion from how these boys that keep playing with my heart like a Yo-yo, and impatience from waiting for something to happen with Parker.

Homecoming.

I was standing in front of my dresser, looking into the mirror. I jabbed my dangly earrings into my ears and patted the hair Piper's mom effortlessly piled on top my head.

My reflection showed my eyes, done up with mascara and eye shadow, a perfect image with my emotions being conveyed through them. My reflection showed my glowing cheeks, rouged from my peach blush. My reflection didn't show my heart, thank goodness, because if it did, it would have been calling out Parker's name. Thank goodness it was inside my chest, safe, with no one to hear its' yearning.

Thank goodness.

Despite all of my melancholy emotions, I was still having a great Homecoming weekend. The academic part of school was hardly an issue. The teachers accepted the fact that they wouldn't be able to keep their students' attention. My Madrigal choir sang The National Anthem at our Pep Assembly and hit every note flawlessly.

After school, everyone went home, gathered their warmest clothing and a Halloween candy bag and headed to the nearest spot they could manage for the parade. Floats of flying colors crawled by on the pavement and children ran for candy, no matter what flavor it was. Piper, me, and our families met up at the same spot and kept an eye out for our class floats. I saw Sophie walking with her elementary school float and waved, like a proud big sister should.

After the parade, people went home for dinner then made their way out to the Montgomery High School football field. Surviving a treacherous game, our team miraculously survived and won. In the parking lot, a small celebration was occurring out of the backs of people's cars.

* * *

My group was huddled around Breken's Explorer, drinking coffee and chatting about the game. The favorite discussion was how many kids we had to push out of the way to get any candy at the parade.

The parking lot was slowly becoming empty.

I leaned in towards Piper, David's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's getting late," I said, my breath creating a small cloud near Piper's left ear.

"Oh!" she checked her cell phone. "It is late! Two more minutes?" she asked, her eyes flickering up to David.

"Sure, that's fine. I'll warm up the car." I told her. "Bye! See you guys tomorrow!" I said to all except one. Jackie squealed, "_Tomorrow!" _Elyse playfully covered her ears. Everyone laughed.

A chorus of good-bye's soon followed and I turned to head to my parked car, four spots over.

_Please don't follow me. Please don't._ _Please._

"Adrienne," his voice called softly. Softly, but demanding.

"What is it, Steven?" Now, I was at the car, juggling my keys with sweaty hands, trying to unlock it. I pressed the button, opened it, but before I could even step inside, the door was pushed shut.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me for winning the game?" he said behind me.

"It was just an assist, Steven," I said, piqued.

"Ouch!" he said with false pain. Noticing he didn't capture my attention, he then said, "Come on, babe. The dance is _tomorrow_ and you _still_ aren't being taken by anyone. It's fate!"

I whipped around, the wind pushing my waves of hair into my chilled face. His face was ruddy from exertion and he still had on half of his football gear.

"It is _so _not fate. I just didn't want to go with anyone…especially you." My voice wavered slightly. I tried to maintain eye contact, but his eyes were so seductively challenging, it frightened me.

He practically had me pinned against the car, his arms on either side of me.

"Hey, now," he said, more quietly. "Let me pick you up, at least."

I craned my neck around him to see if Piper was coming. It has definitely been more than two minutes. I'll deal with her later.

I squared my shoulders and looked back at Steven.

"No, thanks." I mustered.

He backed up a step, although he did not look surprised.

Piper, finally, came running up past us to the passenger side of the car.

"Good God, Jackie can talk my ear off!" she was exclaiming. "Ok, let's go." She looked up. "Bye Steven," she added, differently. She swung her door open and lowered herself inside.

I didn't say anything to Steven. I just got into the car.

I jabbed the keys into the ignition and began pulling out.

Piper said, "Wow. Steven sure is persistent. I guess he still likes you." She rested her head on the back of her seat and closed her eyes. The words hung in the air, stale and strange to the ear.

I cleared my throat and wiped my sweaty palms one at a time before speaking.

"I wish he didn't."

* * *

I stepped into my dress, pulled it up, and zipped it. The fabric was comforting in a way. It hugged me just right, as if to say it wouldn't let anything hurt me.

Almost ready, I slicked on my lip gloss and grabbed my silver clutch. My strappy sandals were strewn on the floor near Heppie. She was playing with her favorite mouse toy, being courteous by not watching me change.

"Heppie, dahling," I said in my best Audrey Hepburn croon. Striking a pose, I then said, "What do you think?" I giggled, feeling ridiculous.

"I think the accent needs work, but you look great," a voice came from behind me.

"Jesus!" I jumped three feet and turned around. Parker was in the midst of crawling through my window.

"Don't do that!" I clutched my chest, my other hand on my forehead.

"Sorry," he chuckled, but the apology was still heartfelt.

He was wearing a light green dress shirt with a striped tie. His pants had a little debris of leaves left on them from the tree. He smelled heavenly. The only off thing was one hand was behind his back.

"You look…nice," I said, as an understatement.

"So do you," he gestured.

My smile made him blush.

_Wow. Go me._

I completely forgot that this weekend was Whitmill High School's Homecoming, as well. Parker's school.

"Are you about to leave?" he asked.

I nodded. "In a few minutes."

"Yeah, me too. I'm on my way to a pre-party," he started. "But…I wanted to come see you before I went."

"What for?" I asked, I started playing with my clutch, opening and closing the delicate buckle.

He took a breath. "If this were a perfect world, I would've asked you to my Homecoming dance and you would have said yes," he looked back up at me. "But I had a feeling the answer would've been no…"

He was right. I think.

"So…I just got you this, instead."

Timidly, he then presented me with a small sunflower. It looked picture perfect, like something out of a magazine. He held it out at arm's length.

"Oh, Parker," I breathed. I took it from him. Gingerly, I held it up to my nose and inhaled its fragrance. Suddenly, I was ten years old, running through the sunflower fields close to my house, playing "house" with Piper and Jackie.

"I remember you saying if anyone was going to get you flowers, it didn't have to be a dozen red roses, sunflowers are just more personal," he recited.

He remembered. Parker remembered something I told him in passing.

"This is so sweet," I said, touching the side of his arm. "Thank you."

He grinned. "You're more than welcome."

We stayed there, looking into each others eyes. I couldn't stop smiling. He _wanted_ to go with me. All those days of wishing he'd ask me, he actually wanted to go with me. My head just got in the way, like it always does.

"I need to go," he said at last. He took my free hand and held it up.

"Well," he said, in a bad impersonation of Audrey Hepburn. "I must be off to the pahty."

I laughed.

"It sounds like your accent needs a lot more work, too," I joked.

"It really does," he admitted. He walked towards the window, backwards, not taking his eyes off me. I followed.

"I hope you have a great time," Parker said.

"Thank you. And…thank you for understanding," I said, sheepishly.

He just nodded and made his way out the window and down the tree. I waved, closed the window, and stayed there, still watching him go.

"Adrienne! Piper's here!" came my mother's voice from downstairs.

"Ok! Coming!" I shouted back. I laid the flower carefully on my desk. Then, I quickly grabbed my sandals and slipped them on. Crouching down to Heppie I said, "You didn't see a thing." I scratched her ears then ran out the door.


End file.
